Opéra
by LisaC.5
Summary: Naruto est violoniste professionnel. Sasuke est le plus célèbre avocat du pays. Leurs deux métiers n'ont absolument rien à voir et pourtant, ils se complètent parfaitement. [NaruSasu]


Je presse le pas. Il est rare que je sois en retard. Il serait très mal placé de m'en vouloir mais tout de même. Je traverse rapidement le long couloir, autant que je le peux après la montée de toutes ces marches d'escalier, et passe enfin la porte menant aux balcons. Je lance un regard noir à l'employé qui s'apprête à me dire de m'en aller et lui met sous le nez mon carton d'invitation pour qu'il me guide jusqu'à mon siège. Il s'empresse le faire et sans un merci, je m'assoie enfin. Je m'installe confortablement et enfin je le vois.

Naruto.

Cela fait maintenant sept ans que nous sommes ensemble et trois que nous vivons dans le même appartement. Il est violoniste professionnel et je suis avocat. Nos deux milieux n'ont en effet rien à voir mais aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître nous nous inspirons l'un l'autre. Ses mélodies qu'il me joue me délie les neurones pour m'aider à trouver des stratégies dans le but de remporter mes procès. Quant à mes affaires, elles lui inspirent de nouveaux sentiments et donc de nouvelles mélodies. Nous nous complétons.

Ainsi, en ce soir de Décembre, Naruto m'a invité à la représentation d'un opéra dont il fait parti de l'orchestre symphonique. Il ne m'invite pas toujours cependant mais ce soir il s'apprête pour la première fois à jouer seul un air qu'il a composé. Ce morceau a été créé suite à l'inspiration que lui a procurée l'affaire dont je m'occupe en ce moment. Il était tellement heureux lorsque celui-ci a été accepté par le chef d'orchestre ainsi que par le metteur en scène.

Je le vois. Il est dans la fosse. J'ai choisi cette place lorsque j'ai confirmé ma venue suite à l'invitation c'est bien parce que je savais que j'allais pouvoir me gorger de son image.

Naruto est blond aux yeux bleus et est un véritable soleil. Il est débordant d'énergie et son sourire irradie tout ce qui l'entoure de sa lumière. Mais quand il joue de son violon, il ne fait qu'un avec lui et la musique qu'il s'apprête à jouer se reflète sur les traits de son visage. Il est magnifique.

Je le regarde jouer. Je ne peux le quitter des yeux tellement les différentes expressions de son visage me transmettent sa passion. Il est en harmonie avec le reste de l'orchestre.

La pièce arrive bientôt à la moitié de son temps.

Je m'en veux. Je sais que quand il m'invite, il aime me voir avant le début de la représentation car cela le rassure. Il ne semble pas perturbé. J'espère qu'il s'est souvenu, malgré sa piètre mémoire quand cela ne concerne pas la musique, que j'ai eu un rendez-vous important avec un client et qu'il ne s'est pas inquiété de ne pas me voir.

Le rideau se ferme pour la énième fois annonçant cette fois-ci l'entracte.

Je vois Naruto lever les yeux dans ma direction. Nos yeux se croisent et il me sourit alors de son grand sourire lumineux qui réchauffe mon cœur. Je lui rends son sourire à ma manière, c'est-à-dire en lui faisant un rictus en coin.

Je crois me souvenir que son solo est à la fin de l'opéra lors du dénouement de la pièce.

En l'observant bien maintenant qu'il ne joue plus, je n'aperçois pas de tension dans ses épaules, signe distinctif habituellement de nervosité chez Naruto. Au contraire, l'habitude aidant, je sais qu'il est déterminé à jouer son morceau comme il ne l'a jamais aussi bien joué.

Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait. En effet, Naruto est le genre de personne qui, même lors de répétitions non importantes, joue comme si c'était le jour J. Même quand il répète devant moi à la maison, il me sort le grand jeu.

L'entracte se termine. Naruto reprend sa place, me jetant un dernier regard malicieux, après avoir avalé une dernière gorgée d'eau. Cela ne paraît pas comme ça mais en réalité jouer d'un instrument est plutôt physique. Mon amant est donc actuellement luisant de sueur. Ses mèches de cheveux blonds lui collent au front.

Il est magnifique.

Je suis concentré sur Naruto et en même temps sur l'histoire que raconte l'opéra. Il n'y a qu'un Uchiwa qui puisse faire deux choses à la fois tout en étant un homme. Le dénouement approche je le sais. Je reconnais de plus en plus l'air précédent celui que doit jouer Naruto.

Le rideau se ferme une nouvelle fois et se rouvre sur un décor différent.

Ça y est le moment de gloire de mon amour est arrivé.

Je m'avance au bord du siège pour mieux voir Naruto.

Je le vois expirer lentement puis il débute son air tandis que tout le reste de l'orchestre se tait.

Et là, je pus alors observer un Naruto totalement transpercé par la musique qu'il jouait.

Il le fait. Il est en train de le faire.

Naruto est en train de jouer son morceau comme jamais il ne l'a jamais joué. Je jette rapidement un coup d'œil au reste de la salle et je vois que les gens sont tout aussi émus que moi par la scène se déroulant sous nos yeux et surtout grâce à la musique jouée qui accompagne parfaitement, harmonieusement ce qu'il se passe sur scène.

Je redirige mon attention sur mon amant.

Il est perdu dans sa musique. Plus rien ne compte autour de lui. Ses yeux sont fermés. Ses doigts se déplacent rapidement sur le manche de son violon pour jouer les différentes notes à une vitesse toujours plus grande, son archet bougeant frénétiquement sur les cordes.

Personne ne se rend compte du temps qui défile, absorbés que nous sommes. Mais pourtant il doit y avoir une fin. Et quelle fin.

Les acteurs sur scène récitent les derniers mots de leur texte sur un accord déchirant nos cœurs alors que nos yeux restent pendus à leurs lèvres.

Le rideau se ferme et le silence se fait avant que des applaudissements tonitruants ne retentissent dans la salle de spectacle.

Une larme à l'œil, j'applaudis moi aussi mais mon regard à moi est plongé dans celui céruléen de ma moitié.

Cet homme est un vrai virtuose. Il est le seul capable de me faire ressentir autant d'émotions. Avec de simples mots, avec de simples gestes, avec de simples notes.

Je chuchote alors quelques mots que Naruto lit aisément sur mes lèvres puisque sa réaction ne se fait attendre et il m'envoie un baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Moi, Maître Sasuke Uchiwa, le plus grand avocat du pays, suis tombé amoureux d'un homme magnifique à l'opéra un soir de Décembre il y a sept ans.


End file.
